taloncompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bahamutism
' Bahamutism' is the establish organized religion of the dragons on Urf. It recognizes Io as one of the major creators of the mortal world, mainly the weather and dragons. However, its primary worship revolves around the guidance of Io's son, Bahamut. History Bahamutism formed following the events of the Great Draconic War. This was the holy war between Bahamut and his twin sister, Tiamat. Bahamutists believe that Bahamut created the race of Dragonborn during this war to defeat Tiamat and her army of evil aligned dragons. Since Dragonborns fought directly under Bahamut in this conflict as a disciplined army, much of those traditions and way of teaching evolved following the war into an organized hierarchy of religion. Originally, it was designed similar to a governmental structure; it had a leader (the "Pontif") and ordained clergy. Eventually it shifted to a more reformed and free congiuration that allowed less restraints. Many Dragonborn and followers of Bahamut still remain loyal to the more traditional form, now called Cathgonics. A vast majority, however, have reformed and are refferred to as Bahastants. Both continue to hold steadfast to Bahamut's core teachings. Beliefs Bahamutism follows four major virtues as taught by Bahamut. These are considered to be the pillars of life. They are justice, nobility, honor, and protection. Often in Dragonborn cultures the most elaborate function is that of their judicial system. They do not punish lightly. Sometimes cases can take years to determine one's guilt. However, once accused, it is very difficult to prove innocence. Answering for one's crimes, no matter how small, is of great importance to Bahamutists. This concurs with the second virtue of nobility. Bahamutists believe in raising their children to be noble of character as well as of the mind. Doing what is right in the face of tyranny or injustice is the main basis behind sending them on the Proving. Just like with criminal acts, at a young age committing a fault against another is looked down upon harshly. Bahamutists are taught to own up to their own acts as well as always make ammends to those they have wronged. This is considered the honorable thing to do, hence the third virtue. Honor is a moral duty of a Bahamutist to have towards oneself, one's family, and one's nation. Only when one has the first three virtues in check can he or she be ready for the fourth of protection. In order to adhere to the nobility of justice, it is the honorable thing to protect those less fortunate. The weak, the hungry, the oppressed, and the unjustly accused, as stated in the Platin-Drache, are what Bahamutists pledge protection for Proving The Proving is a trip of self improvement that all Bahamutists must complete before they reach full maturity. A Bahamutist, often when they turn 18 years old (depending on race), is required to leave home and journey out into the world. Refusing to do so is considered dishonorable to one's family, therefore sinning against one of the four pillars of life. On this journey the youth is expected to show honor and nobility in every act while always protecting those less able. Any act of injustice done on this journey must result in an appropiate punishment or risk banishment forever for breaking the pillar of justice. Once a name is made for oneself outside of one's home, whether through multiple acts of nobility or great feats of justice, that Unproven's father will send out word that the one's Proving is now over. Denominations Cathgonics Cathgonics hold true to the way Bahamutism was immediately prior to The Great Draconic War. More commonplace in Palatinus, their central hub of religious teaching is in Hammersport. There the Dragonborn have erected the Platinum Tower. It is home to the mage's college of Palatinus and also serves as the home of the Pontif. Order of the Pontif The Order of the Pontif is the office of the leader for the Cathgonics. Pontif, or Pope, is the title given to the singular leader of Cathgonics. He or she is believed to have a direct spiritual link to Bahamut. The position is one that is kept for life. The original Pontif is thought to be Bahamut's righthand general and one of the first Dragonborn. It is required that the Pontif be a member of the Dragonborn race. Each time a Pontif dies, the members of the ordained gather from all over Urf to meet in secret to pray and select which of themselves should take up the mantle. Ordained The ordained are blessed clerics of Cathgonics that are personally annointed by the Pontif. Their responsibilities are to be the spiritual connection back to the Pontif and therefore a link to Bahamut. In their respective cities, ordained hold mass once a week at a temple devoted only to Bahamut. Most temples have relics and idols dedicated to all the gods. A Proving also cannot be considered finished without express approval by an ordained, or Pontif. Bahastants Bahastants actually believe in all of the same values as Cathgonics. The differences arise merely in logistics. They have no Pontif or ordained. Instead families usually have their own prayer daily, or maybe an elder from the town would hold small meetings. Bahastants also reject the notion that younglings who have not yet completed their Proving are forbidden to speak to their elders. Bahastants believe anyone who has devotion to Bahamut can pray directly to him. This even includes those from other races, but they would need to receive the sacrament of "Platin-Drache" (Platinum Dragon). This is a simple devotional rite that any Dragonborn who knows the words can recite for a convert. Platin-Drache The words of the Platin-Drache are as follows: "I reject the five sins as the almighty Bahamut rejects the five heads. May he always guide me to justice. May he always open my eyes to the truth. May he always direct me to honor. May he always set me on the path of nobility. In his name I pledge my devotion and promise to protect the weak, the hungry, the oppressed, and the unjustly accused. With platinum resolve." The five heads is in reference to the five heads of Tiamat, also believed to represent the five mortal sins. Both the sponsor and candidate would recite this in tandem. Any in attendance would respond; "With platinum resolve", which is a common exchange of courtesy among Bahamutists. Category:Deity Category:Dragonborn